HUMAN?
by Sayo.00
Summary: The journey of hungry Naruto and hungry Sasuke. "The classroom is laden with delicacy, children for the taking." WARNING: Gore / Cannibalism / Somnophilia / Extremely Underage
1. HUNGRY

Hello, I'm really sorry for going so long. I've decided to remake my unfinished stories, this plot just stuck to me x.x

* * *

 ** _prologue_**

There was always a low lullaby in the classroom, it was low— it hummed— but most of all, it was all too familiar. A growling and growing hunger, a roar in the midst of silence— a plea from starvation. The sounds were never eerie, till they began to gnaw on the students, it seemed like a territorial beast had snuck in the center of the academy, prowling for the students— for the course of students, the delicacy of fine child-flesh. They were all food on a platter, all stationed at one table that was a classroom, and whenever the mentors left, there was always worry in the back of the student's heads. It never did become apparent where the sound had come from, the sleuths dubbing it the hungry beast, it snuck up on you like a predator— it was always, _always_ behind you. And every day, it was there, it never ceased the effects of mild discomfort, never giving a hint to what it was, never shedding blood in daylights— but all the genin believed it was a true beast, none truly believed it only came after the bad and the ugly, and the sincerely and openly rattled children. Genuinely, they all accepted it was coming after them till they were out of the academy, thus it drove many students in later years to an affixed instinct and tendency to grasp when something felt off, a fight or flight instinct that only materialized at the feeling they once had as children, the sensation of sweat drenching your forehead, the throbbing of your own two eyes as you tried to stay awake in the anxious silence of the deadbeat classroom. The rapid breathing of the creepy hungry beast, it was always in the back of the classroom and no one dared to look behind. It snooped at you and once you had learned what fear is, you immediately learned when to run and when to stay, to try to stop the churning of your stomach that was engulfed in fear and tension.

The strangeness was the fear never did come to Naruto, who sat at the back of the classroom, reciting quietly and utterly silent to himself. The schoolboy who never managed to go through simple tasks, the dead-last and negligent cherub everyone in the village hated. No child did ever learn of what he had done, or what he had not done, why his name was a prominent symbol of hatred in the village— all they could do was follow, never a kid to stay in the back of the line, all wanting to be the first sheep to run. They're interest although, was lost on the rumored hungry ghost. Naruto never did figure out why his stomach ached angrily at the worst of times, early morning was always an occasion for the blond, the early morning where even the unexceptional and universal quick-cooking ramen could not sate the ache in his belly, the rot of milk only calms it temporarily. It's as if he's speaking of the rumored beast, yet it only lies in his guts instead of out and around— he's not even sure if that's a lie. It does kick sometimes, he doesn't know what it is, but it kicks, it's the brand of abhorring and loathe drawn in a pattern of hoops and spheres around his abdomen. Maybe it stopped, that day, when he learned he wasn't the only one alone in the village— it's not the reason he started pranks but it encouraged him to be a loud and noisy child, a true nuisance that deserved less than a huge extra on the bill. Deserved a good beating, the red-headed stepchild of the village, the black sheep, the inconvenience and the bad in the community. That was what Naruto had become after rotten milk and an empty wallet. He was a hungry child and he hadn't eaten in a long time— and now was the perfect time to dine. Naruto never knew what truly motivated him to do such a thing, maybe it's the luxury of watching your meal become something more, something refined, the glorious creamy and tawny skin firm draped over the flesh like topping— fresh and all prepared, waiting for you to sink your teeth into their pearly white bones and crack them open till they become a colorless olive, but it also might be the bosky markets with their enormous and discriminatory prices— or maybe that was what Naruto wanted to convince himself as he strolled, he never prowled, around the shady and demanding business in Konoha.

Maybe it was after he learned Sasuke didn't make him go crazy with hunger, didn't show off his wrists and ankles to the hungry boy in the classroom. Because he knew, Sasuke was hungry too. Oh, boy— he might not have been as hungry as Naruto but Naruto recognized one of his _own_ immediately, he learned if he's a creature of such hunger and lust for human skin and everything underneath it, he must be able to recognize others. It's not a sharp trait he has— nor is it something special and acquired, it's always been there, at first, he thought.. maybe only the strong had it. Maybe because he was such a strong little boy— that God cursed him with this hunger. But he never, never seemed to catch the slightest hint of weakness in Old Man, never heard the undernourishment wafting off like he did from Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't a strong little boy, he was big and he was weak and he was all too hungry.. just like Naruto. And maybe he'd get hungrier if Naruto didn't do anything, maybe he'd get really hungry and try something in the classroom— maybe that's why Naruto decided to eat flesh for the first time. Not to sate his own needy desires that clung at each moment they got— no, it's because of the greater good. The greater good was Sasuke, a beloved boy turning into an outcast like Naruto? No one wanted that, no one wanted for any of the little good, little fleshy genins in the classroom to get sliced up and splattered like rancid pigs on a butchers table. It was never and never will be for Naruto's desires— or Sasukes' own longing. It will never be a raunchy hankering for the children, it will never be that— ever. Naruto promised himself, made an oath, that this was all for the greater good. He didn't know if he was trying to convince himself— or the hungry beast in his guts, with no doubt now that it was there. That there indeed was something in his tummy and it turned when it was hungry, and _hungry_? It always was.

Naruto chose them carefully, never too carefully though— he always chose the civilian kids, he strolled, he never prowled, around the streets of Konoha, the bosky and the reputable markets— and he finally found the one. It wasn't as easy as the description seemed to be, the girl had missed a lot of classes, including several exams— she might've not even been on his list if he hadn't been after her on his second try, he was so nervous he memorized her name that repeated like a mantra in his head. She didn't know much about him, which was a good thing— but wasn't that good if the other villagers knew. He chose a perfect day, the perfect forks and the perfect dressing. With a wooden log, he killed her small head and ended her whole, he hid her and diced her, he diced her many times till there was no longer any creases. He never did eat it, though he wrapped it in a package patterned with dandelion flowers and brought them with him. Naruto's mouth wouldn't stop watering as soon as he stuffed the meal into a small ratty bag. Seemingly, no one noticed the growling had stopped for one day. "Te- Sasuke.."

It wasn't the first time Sasuke had been offered a meal in a cute little-wrapped meal, but it was the first he had accepted it. Sasuke had looked at Naruto rattled once he opened the meal— there it was, a chopped arm— not quite chopped, it was sliced clean, blood barely leaked from the bandage but it was still a messy-cleanly cut job. Sasuke swallowed, how did Naruto know? Did he also long for this kind of meal? No— the real question, the one he had kept hidden for as short as he could.. where did he get this from? And, why does it— does it look so fresh? Sasuke wanted to vomit, but could not find the will to unstomach this and untuck this meal that had landed on his lap, all he could do was suck on the skin softly— because human skin had never felt so gentle between his lips. Such delicacy, he could already smell the aroma from inside the woven muscles, he never thought a hamstrung arm could smell— taste so good.

"Mmnnhg.." Sasuke groaned, canting his teeth further into the dimples he had made, the blood splattering into his cheeks and upper lips, but Sasuke could care less sullying his face right now— all he wanted to was eat more of that delicious goodness that was an arm. Though he was suddenly stopped, he didn't find it annoying to pour hot sauce into the flesh, now that the skin was peeled away. It did taste a lot better— not that it was tasteless, but the tingling sensation in his tongue accompanied by the fineness was amazing— superb. Naruto ate along with him, they continued the whole day eating a leg and knuckles, accompanied with many other flavors— Sasuke found he liked bitter human best, lemon and salt were great toppings; accompanying black pepper, it was simply mouth-watering. Too mouth-watering for him to ignore a second bite the day after. Naruto invited Sasuke to his apartment that was in the sleepy neighbors of Konoha, not that Sasuke ever found it cruddy, it never soiled the taste as he ate the best part—

"How can you still eat that?" Sasuke pointed with a bloodied finger— Naruto stopped nipping delightfully at the gorgeous pink of knees, instead dipping it into the bowl of the broth of his ramen. "This is the best part, teme!" Naruto quickly pulled out of the bulbous fat out of the soup, holding it repulsively over his mouth as it dripped into his tongue, trailing down to a large mouthful gulp. Sasuke looked away— eating the rest of his meal, his stomach-churning; thankfully not in hunger but in disgust at the blond's eating habit.

They quickly finished their meals, the only thing they haven't eaten so far was the head, which Sasuke didn't know where Naruto threw away. He never asked where Naruto got the organs from.


	2. CANNIBAL

**_PART 2_**

Sasuke had kept content for a whole month, the queasy stench of blood no longer affected him— though a few others thing did affect him. It had became evident as the days had passed, Naruto noticed the slight tension that unmade Sasuke, the blond began to cover his neck with bandages— his wrists and ankles already hidden by his ample jumpsuit. Sasuke never publicly hung out with Naruto— he never really hung out with anyone, till Naruto had offered him a piece of state— a piece of human flesh. Though that utopia began to wither away— very quickly. Almost too quickly, he had stopped receiving meals after the first four, Sasuke counted. Sasuke counted because he was hungry and needy for that delicious tender meat— so chewable, chewable like the gum Sakura bites into everyday, how she annoys him— taunts him with that smell, that aroma. She knows Sasuke wants her, Sasuke _wants_ to eat her. He craves her and she's toying with him— so easily, she isn't ridiculing him; Sasuke knows what he is. Sasuke knows what he wants, he knows what he needs to eat. It's a curse— but it's still a part of him, and he can't ignore that, he can't cover it up with the pity that he had been jinxed, that an evil eye had set it's sights on him. Sasuke can't wait for Naruto to milk her dry— till she's leaking blood from everywhere and denies the fact that she hadn't gotten Sasuke's breadbasket seething in emptiness and _gum_. Chewing that pink bubblegum like it's enough fee for his hunger—

"Teme, my place." Naruto said, snapping Sasuke out of his daze. It wasn't long after till Sasuke understood the actual invitation, Naruto didn't want to draw any attention to their hobby.

Naruto expected Sasuke to come— not that it was very common he came, but he never did refuse. Naruto bet the other was hungry too— as hungry as him, but he didn't have anything to satisfy him now, nor did he have anything to satisfy Sasuke. The one thing he did have, was a pretty little lamb he had stolen from a traveling farmer, and a dog he had killed from a rice farm not long away from his complex. He wanted to test this with Sasuke, which is why he had expected nothing of the sort to happen. Sasuke had came at approximately noon, never one to knock— he strutted in ravenous and poised. "Dobe?" Sasuke called out, the odor of fresh carnal flesh never did come— instead the scent of dead pigs had wafted in the room like a reminder of their doings. It wasn't a reminder, Sasuke had found out, as soon as his eyes landed on the lamb and the dead dog on the floor of Naruto's bedroom, his hardwood floor stained with the blood and the smell of dead. Naruto was crouching down on the floor, a knife in his hand as he beckoned Sasuke.

"Uhm— I know you won't like this—" Naruto began, "but I think we should try something else for a change?"

Sasuke wasn't mad, he didn't say anything. He walked over and crouched— grabbing the knife handed to him and cutting up the insides of the lamb swiftly. Naruto flinched, not expecting Sasuke to be cold and quick about his kill— never having watched the Uchiha be so volatile about his food, never having watch him do anything but delight onto his meal like a feast. "Yeah, okay." Naruto broke out, offering assistance by cutting up the dog into pieces, the small canine having lived for almost a year— Naruto recognized the dog as the hound that offered Naruto small products of rice many times— Naruto always accepted, having made a small bond with the dog. He never expected it's grazier to beat the dog into submission after finding out the demon-brat had been playing with it's pet, maybe this was for the best— maybe he had to put the dog out of it's misery. Oddly, he could never feel any remorse to the victims he ate, maybe because he was hungry— that he couldn't notice the dull effects of guilt that almost always overcame him before.

"Not to judge— but lets add something first." Naruto could barely contain his disgust as he spilled hot sauce all over the raw carcass, the smell revolting him to no ends— human flesh had never been this bad, never smelled this bad. Naruto dug his finger into the zesty piquant marrow, bringing out a blood-dipped finger, Sasuke watched as Naruto almost retched his early morning ramen out, "It was obvious from the start." Sasuke scoffed, reveling in the fact he didn't have to taste that to know how bad it would be.

Naruto made a low guttural sound— frowning as he picked up the bones and raw flesh off the floor, tossing it into a plastic bag he hoped he would never have to open again. Quickly tying up the plastic bag, he cleaned his hands and feebly mopped up his floor, tired and hungry as he sat astride Sasuke on his homely couch. "Gomen." Naruto apologized apathetically, his cheek on his palm as he looked away from Sasuke, who was also hungry and somehow still in Naruto's house. Sasuke didn't reply, instead curved his way towards Naruto, soon after, Sasuke was nipping hungrily at Naruto's wrist. Naruto had been backed to the crook of the couch, his forearm gently held by Sasuke as the boy continued to nibble at Naruto's wrist. Naruto understood— because he was also hungry, but neither could fill that emptiness, and both knew. It couldn't hurt to try, it was a knock-off, but it never _hurt_ to try.

You couldn't eat your own kind, Naruto and Sasuke foolishly understood that soon after their failed attempt to fill their bellies. They were damned with this hunger till they were dead, and may never die till this hunger was fulfilled.


	3. COOKING

**PART 3**

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked one hot lazy day, the skies were ablaze and the leaves were molten with fragrant damp dew of the earlier day. It had only been the first few days of summer, yet it was oppressive and sweaty. Naruto leisured on his elbows, his feet dangling from the building housing his apartment, Sasuke alongside him with his hands instead of his elbows, his feet slightly closer to him— alert— Naruto guessed. "Hn?"

"Do you think we're gonna be hungry forever?"

Maybe it was the sluggish humid weather that brought it, maybe it was the roasting of their skin as they decided to watch the sunset— maybe it's the cold air-conditioned loneliness in his apartment that Sasuke did ever decide to come here, not expecting a meal, not expecting anything other then the oddly pleasing companionship that was Naruto— but yes, he had also thought of that question himself. Would they stay hungry forever, or would they _do_ something about it? Would they stay starved for a long while, would they break another unspoken promise— are they really to blame, for this pining and itching emptiness? He's so hungry, hungry and yearning for a richer stock, flesh that was teeming with protein and human and only _human_. He can only dream about it— only think about it, think about how hot it was and how perfect a good human steak would be. Sasuke really wanted to eat, he really wanted to eat so badly. He wanted to slice up a fat paunchy neck and just milk it dry till it was a patch of skin— just eat it! He wanted the taste of glazed and smooth rubbery tender skin, the vital fluid that ran flowed through them like they anticipated his teeth staining them— staining them with white and sharp canines, the roundness shrunk soon after he ate, maybe it was the telling of a new plan— a hatch— a conquest, those children, oh— they were conquest indeed. This intoxication, the carnal pleasure of a beautiful blend of skin and flesh and muscle— the rush of blood flowing into his lips, down to his throat, down till he had savored it all— it was all too much.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke broke contact with the eyewatering sun, turning around to a much blonder— much brighter empty shell of blood and muscles that just did not fit into his stomach. "We're going to be hungry if we keep doubting ourselves," Naruto knew what Sasuke meant, they couldn't roll the idea around because they were uncomfortable with it— Naruto had already done it once, why not another? Why not just a million times, why _wait_? Was it their sinful infuatation with flesh, would that define them, discriminate them, would they truly consider themselves as having sunk to the lowest of low— eating their student friends, because they were hungry? Would their passion truly consume them, their passion for this horrible hobby, this breathtaking and spectacular hobby of theirs? Their sole eating hobby, their only eating hobby? Would they be put into simple words and be cursed at for the rest of their life for having think it, would it be so bad just to eat once more? The worries of ifs became an anxious and restless reminder for Naruto at nights— the only time his head was empty of worries was when he was a step away from Sasuke, a step away from conversing a scheme for the holy food that was utterly human.

"Don't you want to fix that, Naruto?"

"I do!" Naruto immediately replied, the hesitation already dawning in voice, ".. I do— but.. but what would people think of us.. I mean—"

"There is no people, Naruto. No one knows about us, no one knows about this thing we have— and no one will find out if you keep your fat mouth shut." Sasuke snapped, already getting up to stand and leave. "Wait," Naruto stopped him by an inch, a hand on his wrist as he tried to pull Sasuke back, who surprsingly complied.

"Okay, alright, your win," Naruto put both of his hands up, mirroring Sasuke as he turned around and placed both of his ankles atop one knee alike. "so, you know, since we both know what to do— what's the plan? Kill random people?" Naruto didn't say eat random kids, he didn't say— but Sasuke understood nonetheless, when they tore it apart till the last piece of paper was left, they were both man-eating children, child-eating boys. The devil didn't make them sin, they sinned themselves, they had no excuses— and they would accept it regardless of no one's opinion on it. Because no one was going to find out, and Sasuke would kill to make sure of that.

"The plan, Naruto," Sasuke neared, "The plan..— you used to live in an orphanage, right?" The parentless-boy, the beast, the monster— that thing! "Do you know anyone from there?" Naruto flinched, and Sasuke took it as a yes and a no. "So you do know, anyone most kids would forget about?" Naruto shook his head, before quickly nodding as Sasuke sighed in defeat and agonizing hunger.

"There's one.. maybe two, they used to run away sometimes— and no one would know about it, they only came back when they needed food." Naruto scratched his cheek pointlessly, watching Sasuke's dismissive reaction to the information. "Uhm— they're still there!" "In the orphanage, I mean.."

Sasuke didn't expect the sudden outburst— maybe Naruto really did want to impress him, or maybe he really wanted to use Sasuke and come up with a great plan for their ugly hideous and hollow bellies. "Okay, let's say they are in the orphanage," Sasuke pondered, "do you think you could remember what time they usually ran away at?"

"Hm.. I think it was usually around midnight." Naruto looked down, twiddling with a rock. "Or maybe afterwards.. they left whenever the nurse slept, and she never sleeps." Sasuke had figured out that the nurse probably kept watch— seldom sleeping and only when another nurse took her spot, or not, maybe there was only one nurse in that horrid place they called an orphanage.

"Think you can lure her out?"

"I can draw her attention away, if that's what you mean." Of course— of course, that was Naruto's specialty, anything that involved loud and noisy and attention-grabbing was Naruto, whiskered blond Naruto.

"Okay, we can do that." Sasuke said— already beginning to feel the scorching and sleepy effect of the sun on his arm, "I'll come to you before twelve, don't call out for me— don't make noise, and don't open the door, come out of the window instead. I'll knock on the door only once, if you don't hear it— I'm not sharing." Sasuke sullenly said, getting up as Naruto nodded— slightly flushed from the insult he had gotten, he wasn't deaf— he could stay awake, a little.. maybe not. He hoped he would, that would mean something, right?


End file.
